


Scars

by WolfStar_85



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Bottom Daryl Dixon, Collars, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Slave, Possession, Rough Sex, Scars, Top Jesus (Walking Dead), Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: Jesus has finally gotten Daryl out of the Sanctuary but now he faces a new challenge. Daryl is asking to begin a Master/slave relationship with his lover. Will Jesus agree?
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Jesus
Kudos: 18





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:   
> I don't own. Making no money. For entertainment purposes only.

"I don't know Daryl." Jesus said gently as the two lovers lay in bed together. "It's not that I don't want to, I would be happy to be your Master but… are you sure? After everything you've been through? Are you sure you could handle it?"

Daryl nodded without even thinking on it. "With you, yes." He said. "I love you Jesus… please?" 

Jesus sighed. "You know what that's going to include right? You do what I tell you when I tell you. If I want you on your back no matter where or who is around… you'll belong to me. If you get out of line, I will punish you. If you do a good job, I'll reward you. No one but me touches you." 

Daryl nodded. "But I also know that you won't do anything that would make me uncomfortable or uneasy." He said. "Please Paul. I've thought long and hard about this. I want it, if you do." 

Jesus sighed then got up. He went to the closet in the room and got something out of a bag. He showed it to Daryl. "This is a collar." 

"Obviously." Daryl said nodding. "I want it…"

"It doesn't come off except for showers." Jesus said.

"Fine with me." Daryl agreed. "Please Jesus. Paul… love…"

Jesus went to Daryl and knelt on the bed, kissing him as he buckled the collar around Daryl's neck. He gripped the ring with two fingers and pulled Daryl to his face. "Fucking kiss me bitch!" He ordered mostly to see how Daryl would respond. He saw and felt the reaction. 

Daryl tensed immediately, he closed his eyes. It had been years since he'd been talked to like that. After several breaths, he kissed Jesus.

Jesus smiled then pulled back. "Who owns you bitch?" 

Again, Daryl tensed but spoke quietly. "You do."

"You will refer to me as Sir or Master!" Jesus said. "Now, answer properly. Who owns you?"

"You do, Sir." Daryl said a bit louder than before. 

"Damn right I do!" Jesus said as he worked on undressing Daryl and himself. "And to prove it, you're getting my cock up your tight whore ass!" 

This shouldn't be having the affect it was having. Daryl should be backing away from this but instead, his cock twitched a bit. 

"Oh?" Jesus asked nothing this. "You like being called a whore Daryl? I feel your cock twitch when I call you that. You dirty filthy little man whore! Get on your knees bitch!"

Daryl obeyed without question, though a part of him screamed against it. "Fuck me, Sir." Daryl said obediently.

Jesus smacked Daryl's ass before pulling on a condom and applying a generous amount of lube they had acquired on a supply run. And it wasn't long until he was fucking into Daryl's ass, each rough thrust causing Daryl to gasp or moan. 

"You like that?" Jesus asked as he thrust hard into Daryl. "You like that bitch? You truly were made for being fucked weren't you?"

Daryl whimpered some but not in fear, though perhaps it should have been. He should be running as far from this as he could… but he wasn't. This was Paul Rovia… his friend and lover. Not the others… and with this man… it would never be a hated thing again. He nodded his head at the questions he was being asked. "Y-yes Sir." He said. "Yes Master! Please."

"Good boy!" Paul said gently as he continued thrusting into Daryl's ass. "Such a good boy for me! I've wanted this for a while now, Daryl." He admitted. "I just didn't want to scare you."

"I appreciate that." Daryl said softly between moans. "Oh… Paul… Fuck…" Usually, something like this would have brought out a fight in Daryl but with Paul Rovia? All it offered was pure unbridled submission. 

Paul smiled at Daryl's responses. "I'm going to mark over these scars Daryl." He said. "You don't belong to the ones who did this to you, and I need to ensure you know and understand that. But, I will let you decide how you want me to do it. With a razor, a knife, a whip… Something else?" 

As he spoke he was thrusting almost roughly into Daryl's ass and Daryl arched up, whining softly as he took his fucking proudly. "Feels so good Sir." He said in a soft tone. "Please Sir, use whatever you feel is appropriate." 

Paul smiled and leaned over Daryl's back, kissing the back of his neck and lightly nipping at it as he thrust deep into Daryl's ass, claiming him for his own. He bit down here and there on Daryl's skin. Not enough to break the skin, but enough to leave marks. 

Daryl hadn't allowed himself to be taken like this for a long time, and he'd had good reasons. But now, with Paul, he had perfect reasons to let it happen. He soon started moaning softly.

"There we go Daryl." Paul said nodding as he bit into Daryl's shoulder blade. "That's it sweetheart." 

Daryl moaned softly. He couldn't deny it felt amazing. He allowed himself to just enjoy and feel. 

Surprisingly, it didn't take long for Daryl to reach an orgasm. He moaned, thrusting himself back against Paul. "Fuck… Mmm… Paul… Mmm oh god… Fuck I'm going to cum." 

"Don't you dare!" Paul snapped and bit down rather hard on Daryl's shoulder blade. He reached a hand around and gripped the base of Daryl's cock hard.

Daryl panted with need and the effort of trying to keep himself from having an orgasm, fuck he was so close. "Paul… Oh fuck… Master please." 

"Please what Daryl?" Paul asked. "Ask properly and I may let you have what you want." 

"Please Master, please may I cum?" Daryl asked more properly this time.

Paul took pity on him. Not wanting to make it too hard on Daryl too fast. He knew Daryl could spook out easily if the wrong thing was done and he didn't want that. He released his hold on Daryl's cock and whispered into his ear. "Cum for me baby!" He said as he gave a hard thrust, his cock brushing up against Daryl's prostate. 

Daryl gasped as a shock of pleasure shot through him like a bolt of lightning. He arched and couldn't stop his orgasm if he had wanted to. He came hard with a cry and soon after, Paul orgasmed inside him.

As Daryl lay down on the bed, Paul kissed along his neck and back, rubbing it gently. It was almost like Paul was giving him a massage, he hummed softly. 

"I love you Daryl." Paul said in a soft voice. "Thank you, for letting me be the one." He continued kissing and massaging as he carefully pulled out of Daryl. He stood after a time and left the room with a promise he would be back.

Daryl curled up to wait on him, finally he felt he could move on. He touched the collar around his neck, it was Paul's collar. He belonged to Paul Rovia. He no longer belonged to his dad… No longer belonged to Merle… No longer belonged to their drunk friends… He began to cry. 

Paul soon returned and frowned. Why was Daryl crying? He ran to him and pulled him close. "Daryl… Love… Sweetheart… What's wrong baby? What is it?" 

Daryl literally attacked Paul's mouth, kissing him hard, tears streaming down his face. "I fucking love you!" He cried after a short time.

Paul sighed and simply held him. "You have been a prisoner to them for all of your life." He said softly. "They're gone love."

Daryl nodded and made himself look into Paul's eyes. "I never thought I would be free of them… and yet…"

Paul kissed him. "Lay on your stomach sweetheart." He said. "I'm going to make damn sure they have no hold on you ever again!"

Daryl nodded and moved so that he was on his stomach, head turned some so he could sideways look at Paul. 

The first strike from the riding crop made him tense but he didn't cry out. The pain released him from the hold of his father, his brother… Everyone. 

CRACK

Daryl took a breath, keeping his breathing as even as possible. The riding crop stung against his back. He closed his eyes. 

CRACK

Daryl whimpered. It was stunting more, and he was sent back… Back to a time many years ago… He could remember his father...drunk usually. Beating him, breaking bones, then the whip… Or a telephone cord… 

CRACK

Each strike was getting harder. He could hear his dad's laugh in his ears. 

CRACK

Daryl cried out this time as his skin was split open. 

Paul stopped then. "Oh god… I'm sorry Daryl…" He was in a panic as Daryl's back began to bleed. 

"S'okay." Daryl whispered. "Don't stop." He urged. "Not yet." 

"But Daryl you're…"

"I know…" Daryl told him. "Don't...stop." 

Paul wasn't sure about this now. He really needed to stop the bleeding even if it wasn't very much. He lifted the whip again.

CRACK 

Daryl cried out again. It hurt when it broke through the skin. But he evened out his breathing and nodded. 

CRACK  
CRACK  
CRACK

"AAHH FUCK!" Daryl cried out and this time he tried to curl himself up. 

CRACK!

Daryl gasped and his eyes went wide then he let out a scream of pain. This time the whip had struck the side of his hip, the very tip of the crop hitting painfully against his sensitive cock. It was all Daryl had in his not to cover himself. He nodded telling Paul to continue and held up one finger. One more time!

Paul hesitated. He took a breath and rolled Daryl over, never mind that his back was bleeding pretty decently now… He knew right where to strike. The one place that might finally free Daryl completely.

"I'm sorry love." He said before lifting the crop into the air.

CRACK

Daryl's scream rang out in the room and he wrapped himself into a ball trying to instinctively protect his most sensitive area. He was crying now from the absolute pain he was currently experiencing. 

After the pain had eased to a sharp sting, he sighed softly. That final strike… The one place that only his father ever dared to whip… That final strike had been the one that freed him completely and totally. 

He lifted a hand to Paul's face and made the man look at him. He kissed him gently. Tears still stinging his eyes. "Thank you." He whispered. "I love you."

Paul kissed him gently, lightly. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Daryl said. "I'm okay… It only hurts for a bit. The freedom from my past… That will last forever."

Paul smiled. "Let me clean and bandage your back. Who do you belong to Daryl?"

"You Paul. And only you!" Daryl answered. 

"Correct." Paul said and gently rolled Daryl over and started to clean and bandage Daryl's back. 

Daryl was still, letting him do what he needed to. He was happier than he'd been in a very long time. 

When Paul was done, they both dressed. "Are you hungry?" Paul asked.

Daryl smiled. "I could eat." He said.

Together, they went downstairs and to the kitchen. Daryl touched his collar again and this time, he smiled. He was loved, owned… And knew Paul would be the absolute best boyfriend… He already had been. Fuck the wakers lurking outside the walls of Alexandria… Daryl was back on top and he knew Paul would never let him fall again. Life was beautiful!


End file.
